A Month Never to Forget
by Fi Phillips
Summary: Fiona has visitors. R/R ASAP please!!
1. The Letter

A month Never to Forget  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
Fiona heard the beep of her laptop the moment she walked in the door symbolizing she had email.  
  
"Oh forget it. I'll check it later," she thought to herself, "It's not like it's going to disappear, but then again, if it does it really wouldn't be very surprising.  
  
Fiona sat her book bag on the kitchen table, a thing which drove her Aunt Melinda crazy. She went over to the counter to reach for a Coke from the fridge only to see a note with the smeared writing of her Aunt Melinda laying there on the counter.  
  
Fi,  
  
My old friend from the theater called this morning after you left for school. She needs my help to fill in the understudy part in a major production because the original actor came down with the flu and the other understudy dropped out just because they were offered a lead role in an ABC television series. I'll be gone about a month because I have an audition after the play for a major critic who saw me in Macbeth. I called Molly and she said it's okay for you to stay by yourself but only for a couple of days. She's sending someone out here to stay with you! I'm not sure who though. Sorry to rush out so fast! I hope you had an awesome last day of school.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Melinda  
  
Sixteen year old Fiona Phillips read the letter from her aunt Melinda in pure astonishment. A whole month alone! Well her and of course whoever her mother sent. But who would she send. It probably wouldn't be Carey because Molly needed him for the tour and Clu had college in Santa Cruz. He didn't have any breaks anytime soon because if he did she would have heard from him on one of their nightly online chats. Jack had schooling from Ned so he was most likely out of the question also.  
  
"Hey Fi!"  
  
Fiona turned around to see who she'd been longing to see all along.  
  
TBC for now  
  
A/N- Okay this is my first So Weird fanfic that I've actually posted. I have more written though and I'll post them ASAP! Please Review! 


	2. Surprise!!

A month Never to Forget  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
Fi turned her head around to see the three men she loved most in the world. Standing before her were Jack, Carey and Clu.  
  
"Guys, but how come all of you are here. I mean Jack you have school and Clu you have college and Carey mom needs you for the tour."  
  
+ Jack tried to calm his sister down. "Fiona, breath! Wow, I'm surprised you didn't know, Clu sent you an email the moment we stopped near the border of Washington because someone," Jack stopped his sentence only to give a meaningful look at Clu which made Fi giggle, "Forgot to fill up the gas tank."  
  
+ "Dude that was totally not my fault." Clu said under his breath so that only Fiona and Carey could hear him.  
  
+ "Anyway, I guess the Princess of the Freaks has temporarily torn herself away from her home planet for awhile. We would have called you but you know we kind of figured you'd check your email more than you'd pick up the phone and anyway we didn't have any change because Carey and Clu," Jack shot looks at both of the Bell brothers," Spent our quarters and dimes in the gas station stocking up on snacks which, might I add, they already ate. Even if we did call I guess we thought the line would be busy because you'd be on the Internet researching some kind of paranormal phenomenon like red caps or demon spirits stealing your soul, since you know Annie said you got your gift back." Jack Phillips said to his sister while looking at her in awe. She'd grown up so much while she'd been living here in Seattle that Jack himself barely recognized her at first but then her mischievous green eyes and long, brown hair brought memories, joyous and sad, rushing back to him.  
  
+  
  
+ ~* Start of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+ "Jack! Jack!"  
  
+ "Have you been behind me this whole time?"  
  
+ "Well no, not exactly. The thing is, I know I get mad at you and that I'm not the perfect sister, There's so many other things. . . . And I just don't know how to say them, I mean I feel I like if I were you I'd know how to say it. . . . you know you're my big brother Jack. I love you Jack."  
  
+ "Are you okay?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face. Then he forgot his worries and hugged his baby sister.  
  
+  
  
+ ~* End of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+ Not all memories that Jack thought of him and Fi were the greatest though.  
  
+  
  
+ ~* Start of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+ "Is daddy ever coming back Jack?"  
  
+ "No Fi."  
  
+ "Why not?"  
  
+ "I don't know Fi but remember I'll always love you." Jack Phillips said as he cradled his three year old baby sister in his arms after their father's funeral. Even though Jack was barely holding on inside himself he knew his sister needed him much more. At least he understood what was happening, she was too young to understand.  
  
+  
  
+ ~* End of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+ ~* Start of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+ Jack Phillips looked up to see his sister being pulled up of the ledge of the high New York building. The weird part though, and he knew there would be a weird part if it involved Fi, was that it looked like she was simply floating up back onto the top of the building. Jack and his Aunt Rachel ran up the metal stairs and pushed open the door.  
  
+  
  
+ "It's going to be okay Jack. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
+ When Fiona said this Jack felt one of her paranormal vibes coming his way. Like his father was standing right there next to him assuring him that what his sister had said was the truth.  
  
+  
  
+ ~* End of Flashback *~  
  
+  
  
+  
  
A/N-  
  
~ I'm kind of having a writer's block right now. Can anyone give me any ides for the next part. If you have any ideas as to where the next chapter should go email me at Rockerbaby195@aol.com  
  
Question ~ In the recent episode 'Meow' Molly said she was allergic to cats but if my memory is correct in the episode 'Shelter' Fi was taking her cat to the vet. Wasn't that Fi's cat? Maybe I'm mistaking though, I mean they haven't showed that episode in a while. Also does anyone know where I can find a monthly So Weird schedule of what episodes are being showed when.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+ 


End file.
